


To Count the Stars in the Sky

by Quietly_Breaking



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bi Cedric, Cedric Diggory Lives, Eventual Smut, I will put a warning at the top of the chapter, I'm gonna fuckin try man, I’m mainly using this as therapy so I can work through some things from my childhood, Nonbinary Blaise Zabini, Nonbinary Luna Lovegood, Power greedy Dumbledore, Ron Weasley Bashing, Slytherin Harry, THIS HAS MENTIONS OF SEXUAL ABUSE DO NOT READ IF THAT OFFENDS/UPSETS YOU, Trans Hermione Granger, fuck Draco Malfoy, fuck if I know what else fam, fuck it Hermione's trans, lunas fuckin nonbinary, the other Weasleys are fine but not Ron, you all will prolly hate me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:27:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28406976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quietly_Breaking/pseuds/Quietly_Breaking
Summary: Harry Potter; the Boy Who Lived, the Golden Boy, the Savior of the Wizarding community, a sad lonely orphaned boy with no one to turn to. He was only six when they found him, when He found him. Alone and scared, locked away in his too-small cupboard, just wanting to feel loved. With the promise of a new life, will our hero let the dark keep him? Or will he run away in hopes of a better day?
Relationships: Cedric/Fred, Fred and George are gay af lmao, George/Lee Jorden, Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson, Jeffrey Woods | Jeff the Killer/Eyeless Jack, Liu Woods | Homicidal Liu/Tobias Erin "Toby" Rogers | Ticci Toby, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Masky (Creepypasta)/Hoody (Creepypasta), hell if I know fam, might be gay - Relationship, might be straight, might have poly relationships, who knows? certainly not me.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 52





	1. A Child Most Despicable

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is also on my Wattpad and my Fanfiction.net! This will eventually have another story to accompany it, but not yet! Love y'all!

Prologue,  
Welcome, dear reader, to a story of a saviour, of a child beloved by his friends, and feared by his enemies. A tale of a boy who never knew the pain of being hated by someone dear, and grew up surrounded by friends and family. A child who was told he could do anything, and so he did. Sounds pretty nice huh? Well, it’s a load of crap. Instead, lovely reader, you get to hear the story of Hadrian James Potter, a boy who spent his life thinking he was a freak who didn’t even deserve love from anyone. That is until a certain darkness swept over his life, and he was whisked away to a life where anything is possible, you just need to sell a soul.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter 1: A child most despicable.

(Harry’s P.O.V)

I awoke to the sounds of stomping on the staircase above me. I blew a strand of dark red hair out of my green, gold-flecked eyes, readying myself for the day ahead. I remembered it was September fifth, so Dudley and I would be starting our first day of year three today. That meant it would be a relatively good day because I wouldn’t be home as much, and I’d likely get more to eat than any other day. I got dressed quickly as aunt Petunia yelled for me to hurry up and make breakfast. I went about my morning until it was time to go. I got on the bus and sat in the very back, looking out the window and ignoring the world around me. After a while, I heard a sort of buzzing sound, kind of like T.V. static. We were stopped at the beginning of a long driveway where a girl who was a bit older than me was getting on the bus. For some reason I started scanning the forest, searching for something, even though I didn’t know what I was looking for. Trees, a big rock, more trees, something tall, a very pretty rose bush, even more tr- wait. I double took a little bit past a rather large rock, trying to figure out what I was seeing. The figure looked around 8 feet tall, with pale skin and a dark suit. Their face was hidden in the leaves about them but it seemed as though they were looking at me. I looked away for a moment before my eyes darted back to see- nothing. Whoever had been there was gone. I wrote it off as lack of sleep and hunger before going back to gazing at the sky.

~~~~~~~~~~~

I was sitting on the playground swings lost in thought when I saw Dudley and his gang coming towards me. I could tell that this would be bad so I got up and started walking towards a group of bigger kids, hoping they would hide me. One of them was the girl I had seen earlier, she had long wavy brown hair, light green eyes, rosy cheeks, and a wide smile. She was wearing a pink and orange frilly shirt with a jean jacket, black leggings, and white and red trainers. I quickly ran near her and stood where Dudley wouldn’t be able to hurt me without her seeing.

“Hey, Freak!” my blood ran cold at the tone he was using. I was praying to whatever god may exist if he tried to hit me one of the older kids would stop him. I glanced at the girl, seeing her smile had faded and she was looking between me and Dudley with a strange look on her face. I started to look back at Dudley when one of his friends grabbed me-I think his name was Malcolm-and started dragging me away. Oh god, I’m going to die! I thought, terrified. I started to fight against the bigger boy dragging me to the corner of the playground.

“HEY! Leave him the hell alone!” a girl's voice called out. Dudley and his friends looked over at her, and upon noticing she had about four inches on all of them, proceeded to bolt leaving me sitting on the ground. She walked over to me and offered her hand.

“Yo, are you okay? Sorry I didn’t do something sooner, it’s my first day here and I didn’t know if they were just some of your friends, what’s your name?” She had an American accent and a curious voice. Her eyes glinted as she looked in the direction the boys ran. “Man I hate bullies,” she muttered angrily.

“U-um, thank you fo-for helping m-me, my name’s H-harry. B-but you really shou-uldn’t have, now Dudley and-and the others are gonna bully you t-too,” I said as she helped me up, blushing at my stutter.

“Don’t worry about it, Harry! Even if he makes fun of me I can take it. Besides, look how scared they were of me! Anyway, my name’s Sally Williams, it’s great to meet you!”


	2. Death so Dear

Chapter 2: Death so Dear

!!!!!THIS CHAPTER HAS MENTIONS OF SEXUAL ABUSE FROM FAMILY MEMBERS I WILL BE SURE TO STAR THE PARAGRAPHS(***LIKE THIS***) WHERE IT COMES UP BUT IT IS STILL MENTIONED!!!!!

(Harry’s P.O.V.)

It had been three weeks since Sally had saved me from Dudley and we were now really close. She was like the big sister I never had, and she said I was like the little brother she never had. It was Friday night, and I was busy cooking dinner when I heard a slight buzzing. I wrote it off as one as the items in the kitchen humming and went about the night. After that, I found it hard to focus and almost ended up dropping a few things. When I had dinner mostly ready my aunt walked up to me and began to study everything. She picked up a piece of chicken and looked at it before throwing it down and grabbing my wrist.

“You stupid freak, why do we even keep you here, you can’t do anything right! This is all burnt!” she said, pressing my hand against the heating element, causing me to gasp in pain. Tears welled up in my eyes, but I refused to let them fall. You’re not a baby! Only babies cry so don’t cry! I closed my eyes and tried to take a deep breath. Just as soon as the pain had started it stopped, and I was being pulled along to my cupboard. I sat there holding my hand and blowing on it lightly for some time before I heard the front door open and slam shut.

“Vernon darling is that you?” my aunt asked in a sickly sweet voice. My uncle's grunt of approval was enough for me to tell me he had had a bad day at work. “Well dinner’s almost done, that hooligan burnt it the first time so I had to remake everything!” I braced myself for what I knew was to come. The last thing I remember was the door to my cupboard being thrown open, and my uncle grabbing me by the throat.

~~~~~~~~~~~

***I woke up to a world of agony. I could tell three things: 1. My clothes were ripped and mostly gone, 2. I was in my cupboard and 3. that it was night. My leg hurt a lot and so did my hips and lower back. It wasn’t unlike my uncle to beat me unconscious, and it wasn’t unlike me to just blackout when I knew it’d be bad, but my leg hurt way more than anything else had ever.***

I slowly sat up-my ribs and back hurt but not as much as my leg-and looked down at my leg. The mere sight nearly made me pass out. My upper legs were covered in bruises, fresh cuts, and blood, but my lower right leg was what was wrong. Down towards the ankle, my leg was bent a little to the left, and on the opposite side I could see the bone pushing against my skin. I took a deep breath before realizing that my leg was severely broken and I’d have to push the bone back myself. I braced my foot on the wall and pushed against the upper part of my shin, my vision going white with pain. I had to stop before I had re-set the bone because the pain was too severe. I let out a shaky breath and leaned against the wall of my cupboard just breathing. After some time I heard a staticy sound like when TV's are turned on, then light footsteps coming from the living room. I stayed quiet as the footsteps passed my cupboard door, walking straight to the front door. I heard the door click open and a hushed conversation.

“Sally, you really think he’s here? I checked and only three people are living here legally,” A boy who sounded around fourteen voice asked.

“He lives here Ben, I know because I walked him home from the park the other day. He needs our help, I just know it! Now help me find him!” I heard Sally whisper to the boy-Ben-as the front door closed. I heard Ben grumble about this being a waste of his Saturday night. I took a deep breath and tapped on the cupboard door.

“S-Sally, is that you?” I whisper-yelled. I heard her gasp and jog lightly over to the door of my cupboard, as Ben whispered ‘Holy shit!’ and also jogged over.

“Harry? Are you in there? Are you hurt? I’m gonna get you out then you can come with me. Ben, go to The Ark and tell E.J. to be waiting,” I heard Ben mutter okay and walk off towards the living room, before the sound of a T.V. turning off reached me. While I was distracted Sally had somehow gotten the locks unlocked and the door opened. She looked at my leg and sucked in a breath. Her face then set in a determined look and she reached forward grabbing me and getting my upright and leaning on her with most of my weight.

“C’mon, E.J. can fix it, I promise.”

We proceeded to walk out the front door, her half-carrying me and me limping badly, towards the forest trail. As we started walking down a barely visible path the trees seemed to get thicker and the forest seemed to become much darker.

~~~~~~~~~~~

“Hey Harry, we’re here,” Sally said, shaking me gently. It was too dark for me to see where ‘here’ was and my vision was blurrier than usual. I just nodded and tried to keep walking, noticing that it was really hard to hold my body up, and the sounds around me were extra muffled. We got inside and I saw four people sitting in what looked like the main living room. I couldn’t make out much about them, but I could tell they were all male. One had brown hair and a tan jacket, and I think he was wearing a mask because his lips didn’t move when he spoke. One was talking to the masked guy, he had brown hair with a pair of goggles pushed up to his head, and a big gash on his cheek. One was blond in all green, and the last was a boy with reddish-brown hair and a blue mask on. When the one with the blue mask saw me and Sally he stood up really fast and almost ran over to us.

“Shit, he looks bad! I’m gonna take him down to the lab and get him checked out, get him some pain meds and blood in him, and see what I can do for that leg,” I felt myself being lifted and the boy with the blue mask-E.J. I assumed-wrap his arms around me and carry me off. I was slipping unconscious when I heard him whisper that I’d be alright so I mumbled a simple ‘I know’ as I fell into a world of dreams.

I would like to mention Harry is only wearing an oversized shirt in this chapter, meaning he is covered, but he's wearing nothing else, also\ the next chapter will start with a dream so fuckin brace yourselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the love on this!!!


End file.
